Senioritis and the Freshman Fifteen
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: Freaks and Geeks Season 4. Sam, Bill, and Neal are seniors at McKinley High. Lindsay, Millie, and Ken go to the University of Michigan, while Daniel, Kim, and Nick, all cope in the 'real world.'
1. Senior Year

BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Rock the Casbah" by the Clash

OCTOBER 24, 1983 CARIBBEAN SEA, EXACT LOCATION CLASSIFIED

Airman Nick Andopolis made himself as comfortable as possible at the refueling station of a KC 135 tanker. It was just before dawn, and he was tired after a night of partying Nick "Drummer" Andopolis had been in the Air force for about a year and a half. He considered himself lucky to get in. His pot smoking in high school almost kept him out. His dad was pushing the army, but Nick thought Air Force life might be a a bit more cushy. Considering the situation in Beruit, Nick was very happy being a flying "pump jockey." Nick also figured something was going to be happening in Central America or the Caribbean considering how much refueling he was doing.

"Drummer, we got a customer," came the voice from the cockpit. "Ready, sir" Nick told his superior officer. "Holy shit, look at that," Nick said to himself. He knew for sure something was going down. Through his vantage point, Nick was staring at the unmistakable silhouette of an SR-71 Blackbird... a plane he's only seen in training films. Nick got on the radio "Blackbird Pilot, ready to put a tiger in your tank?". "Roger that 135, and can you check the air in the tires?" came the reply. Nick laughed, this guy did have a sense of humor, "Ready to go Blackbird...will that be cash or charge."

CUE JOAN JETT--BAD REPUTATION, INTRODUCTION AND CREDITS.

NOVEMBER 1983, MCKINLEY HS CAFETERIA, MICHIGAN, US

MUSIC-- THIN LIZZY, THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN

Sam Weir, Bill Haverchuck, and Neil Schwieber were sitting at their usual table at lunch. The three had been friends since grade school, and their friendship has stayed strong throughout the years. They were sitting, eating, enjoying each others company...and enjoying the fact that they were seniors. No more freshman bullies, even Allen White seems like a bad memory from long ago who occasionally says "hey" to them in the hall. Sam and Neil had made a name for themselves in the drama department. Sam as an actor, Neil as comic relief, and quite a comedian/impressionist. Once Bill had gotten out of his awkward stage, he became quite the wrestler. This was also due, in a great deal, to his stepfather--Coach Ben Fredricks. Fredricks was hoping Bill would go out for football, but was happy Haverchuck was a varsity athlete.

Bill broke the silence "Hey guys, want to cut study hall and beat the high score on the Zaxxon Machine at the Arcade?"

"Sorry Bill, Neil and I have a meeting with Rosso-- catch you later" Sam cheerfully said to his friend while he was getting up.

"Sure leave me for that smelly hippie" Bill responded with a smile. All three young men laughed.

The two McKinley Seniors walked down the hall and entered the door labeled "Counselor."

"Hey Guys, take a load off" Head Counselor Jeffery T. Rosso said while pointing out a couple of empty chairs on the other side of his desk to Sam and Neil.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Rosso?" asked Sam.

Rosso laughed, "Sam, when can I get you to call me Jeff?" Sam shrugged and grinned as Rosso went on, "We got our country assignment for the U.M. Model UN."

"Finally, it took them long enough," said Neil. Neil and Sam were the President and Vice President of the McKinely Chapter of the statewide Model United Nations Simulation sponsored by the University of Michigan.

Sam cut Neil off with "well what is it?"

"It was worth the wait," replied Rosso enthusiastically, "Cuba!"

"Cuba?" repeated Sam, crestfallen...

CUE WARREN ZEVON... "LAWYERS GUNS AND MONEY"

CUT INTO THE WEIR DINING ROOM-- SAM, HAROLD, AND JEAN WEIR ENJOYING POT ROAST.

"Cuba!" Exclaimed Harold Weir "What's that commie counselor trying to do, I told you there was a reason they wouldn't let him see Vice President Bush."

"Dad," responded Sam "Model U.N. is a way for us to learn about other countries. It doesn't mean we're actually going to run out and join the American Communist Party"

"I should hope not," retorted Harold, "Remember that boy Nick we had as a houseguest, he fought for his country against the Cubans!"

Sam just rolled his eyes, he knew he wouldn't win this argument. Nick was all right, but his dad sure didn't think so when he was dating his older sister Lindsay. Now that Nick basically manned a flying gas station and refueled a few planes he was a hero. Student Body President Cindy Sanders was even planning a big welcome home assembly for Nick the afternoon before the winter dance next Friday.

In an attempt to avoid an argument, Jean Weir chimed in with "Lindsay said she got out of her Friday classes next week and will be down from U.M. to attend the assembly for Nick and the Winter dance."

Both Harold and Sam smiled at that tidbit of news. Harold missed his little girl since she went off to the University of Michigan. Even Sam missed his sister, although he did like the lack of freaks hanging around the house.


	2. Homeward Bound

Chapter 2 Homeward Bound  
  
The Thursday before the assembly and dance, Sam got permission to borrow his mom's station wagon (which he dubbed "the Family Truckster" in honor of one of his favorite movies) and miss a day of school to go to Ann Arbor to research Cuba for Model U.N. Harold wasn't so wild about the idea, but one thing he did like was that Sam was going to pick up Lindsay and her room mate and childhood friend Millie Kentor.   
  
Sam drove up to Neal's house first. Neal was taking his parents separation fairly well.  
  
"Good morning Comrade Weir, I see the old family truckster is still running," Neal jovially announced walking up the car, much to Sam's amusement.  
  
The two then picked up fellow Model UN'ers Bill Haverchuck, Maureen Sampson, and Gordon Crisp. Even though Gordon lost quite a bit of weight, and thank god most of that body odor problem, Sam thought that it was just as well they had the old 70s vintage wagon that seated nine. Even then it might be a little tight coming back with the seven of them.   
  
Maureen was one of those unique individuals that was able to hang out with the popular kids, but still able to do the geeky stuff she enjoys. Nothing was more geeky than the "unwanted nobodies" club as the mostly male organization was dubbed. Even Bill, varsity letter and all, while being accepted by the jocks, still felt a level of separation.  
  
"Allright guys," Maureen said with her usual enthusiasm, "lets get this road trip underway!"  
  
MUSIC: "Homeward Bound" by Simon and Garfunkle  
  
About the same time the McKinley High group was getting underway, Airman Nick Andopolis was touching down at Wright Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio. It was a ways from Chippewa, but it was a lot closer than Homestead, where he was stationed in Florida. Nick was also able to fly for free by "deadheading" on a military transport. He planned on taking a bus the rest of the way.  
  
His plans changed immediately when exiting the plane. He was shocked to see a very familiar officer on the tarmac. Nick saluted immediately out of habit "Good Morning, sir"  
  
"Good Morning, son," Major Andopolis replied, returning his son's salute.  
  
The thought of spending five hours in the car with his father did not exactly appeal to him, but Nick did appreciate the thought. It was a little awkward at first, the dad in Major Andopolis wanting to drive, but the officer in him knowing that driving is the duty of the airman. Since they were in uniform, Nick ended up driving. Which made things much more comfortable for Nick, since he could just focus on the road.   
  
Nicks dad broke the silence with "I see you've been promoted. Congratulations"  
  
Nick replied "yeah, I just made senior airman, its just a matter of time before I make sergeant." "By the way, thanks for coming to pick me up," Nick added.  
  
"I had business to do at Wright Patterson anyway, I figured I could wait and do it when you were arriving." That was pretty much the extent of the conversation on the road to Chippawa.  
  
Nick and his dad made it into Chippawa that afternoon. Nick was amazed how little the town had changed, then he realized why should it have? He was the one who had changed. After dropping his dad off, he decided to go look up Daniel and Kim Desario.  
  
He gave Kim a call, she was at home with her and Daniel's daughter, Nicole. Nicole was definitely the light of Daniel's life. Kim was taking courses at the local community college, while Daniel was working overtime at the garage to make ends meet.  
  
"Sergeant Nick" Kim greeted Nick.  
  
"Not a Sergeant yet, Kim Kelly Desario," Nick replied with a hug.  
  
"So, fly boy, you have a woman in every airport?" Kim taunted.  
  
"Nah, flying solo, as usual." Nick replied.  
  
"Oh, those high school girls will be falling all over you at the assembly," Kim said with a wicked grin. Nick replied with an "oh great" grunt. Then Kim added "Lindsay will be in town this evening. The gang's meeting at the Iron Horse at eight.  
  
"Great," Nick said a little to eagerly, "I'll be there." Kim smiled, some things never change...  
  
The McKinley Model U.N. group spent very little time studying UN resolutions and Cuban government. Actually, Maureen did most the work. Neal was out checking out college girls, Bill and Sam were just kind of taking in the atmosphere.  
  
The McKinley group met Lindsay and Millie for lunch at a nearby pizza place. Sam was surprised, his sister had gained some weight. He had heard about the "freshman 15" but didn't dare say anything.  
  
Neal announced his presence with "Ladies, I see you look as lovely as ever."  
  
"So how's your love life, Sam," Lindsay teased. She could see he had a crush on Maureen. Maureen grinned, and Sam turned beet red.  
  
Millie chimed in with " Awe, Sammy is so cute when he blushes." College probably changed Millie the most. She's was still somewhat naive, but much more open minded. Lindsay had gained a new respect for Millie, and it had reminded her why they had been friends for so many years.  
  
After lunch Millie and Lindsay went to their afternoon classes, and the Model U.N.'ers hit the stacks.  
  
"Sam, just look at those women," Neal sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be freshman again next year," Sam Lamented.  
  
Sam was sitting in the station wagon wondering what was taking his sister. The plan was to be back in time to have some ribs and the Iron Horse at eight. She and Millie showed up a half hour late with a couple of friends.  
  
"Sam! you remember Ken and Amy?" Lindsay asked, continuing "Amy graduated with me, Ken a year earlier."   
  
"Oh yeah, hey" Sam greeted them.  
  
"Hey dude, thanks for the ride" Ken responded. Sam glanced at Lindsay with a look that said 'ride????' Lindsay gave Sam a 'what can you do' glance.  
  
Everybody crammed into the station wagon. Maureen in the middle in front with Sam and Neal. Ken, Amy, and Lindsay in the back seat. Millie, Bill, and Gordon were in the far back.   
  
"Bill you better not get sick" Sam said, which gained very worried looks from Gordon and Millie. But having Maureen crammed up against him definitely changed Sam's opinion of having so many people in the car. He did think they all went crazy at one point. The Doobie Brother's "Jesus is Just All Right" came on the radio, and Millie and Lindsay started screaming along with the lyrics... pretty soon the whole car was singing the song.  
  
Jeanne and Harold Weir were surprised at the number of kids in the car. Lindsay and her parents exchanged hugs, and promised them she would have dinner with them Friday night, but her friends wanted to get together that night. The Weirs were pleased to see that Sam and his friends were going along. The Weir kids honestly did enjoy each others company.  
  
Sam asked, "Mom, can I borrow the car"  
  
Jean laughed, "Of course...if you can fit everyone back in there."  
  
After a couple hours of visiting, they were all off to the Iron Horse. Sam wondered if Maureen remembered the night they spent their as freshmen.  
  
As if reading his mind Maureen asked Sam, "I wonder what the specials are tonight...." 


	3. The Iron Horse

Chapter 3-- The Iron Horse 

Music-- "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne

Daniel and Kim Desario, along with Nick Andopolis, were the first to arrive at the Iron Horse Restaurant. Daniel and Kim were able to find a sitter for Nicole. Daniel was also able to take at least the night off, but you can tell he was tired from working a ten hour day. Nick had taken the time to change out of his uniform into his usual casual civilian attire.

The waiter came up to the table, he was a thirtiesh balding man, and asked for drink orders. Daniel ordered a Jack and Coke, Kim a strawberry daiquiri, and Nick a Bud.

"Can I see some ID," the waiter asked kind of snottily. Daniel had just turned 21, so he took out his ID. Neither Kim nor Nick had valid or fake ID to show they were 21.

The waiter came back with, "Sorry, I can't serve without ID."

Nick mumbled, "that's OK, I'll have a coke."

Kim went off "Listen bub! Were you ever in the military? Our friend here just came back from protecting your ass in Grenada. He's a bonafied war hero!"

The waiter just deadpanned during this and answered with "OK, that's a Jack and Coke for the gentleman and two large pops for the war hero and his young friend, would you like silly straws?" Kim just fumed.

"Let it go, Kim," Daniel consoled, "besides, here comes everybody else."

"I feel like I'm in a parade," remarked Ken Miller as he walked to the table with the other eight McKinley and University and Michigan students.

"Don't say parade," his girlfriend Amy replied. As a member of the University of Michigan Marching Band, she had been in plenty.

Kim told the group, "our waiter is a real ass" just as the waiter was approaching the table with the first drink order.

Maureen asked Sam, "Hey isn't that the same waiter as when we were here for all you can eat night three years ago?"

Bill lamented, "Yeah they stopped doing all you can eat, guess they were losing too much money."

The waiter handed Nick his Jack and Coke, Kim a large Pepsi, and Nick an ice cold bud. The waiter said to Nick, ignoring Kim, "I was 1st Marine Division, DeNang, welcome home Airman--brewski's on me." Chippawa is a small town, and the waiter did read the papers.

The waiter then brought water and menus and took the drink orders for the eleven former schoolmates. Something about the table was bothering Sam. Then it came to him.

"This table is set for twelve." Sam observed.

"Very good Sam, now you're probably ready for the Mathletes," Maureen chided.

"I changed the reservation," Bill said, "I decided to invite my girlfriend." Neal gave Bill an 'are you crazy?' look.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?" Sam asked. Bill, Neal and Sam don't hang out as much as they used to, but they still hang out. And for Bill to keep a secret, is something else.

"Probably one of those hot wrestling cheerleaders, what do they call them? 'mat-maids'?" Gordon innocently asked, and was rewarded by a swift kick under the table by Neal. Gordon responded with "Ow! what was that for?"

With great horror Sam began to realize what was going on, "No! No! Bill you didn't!" he exclaimed.

As if on cue, a very familiar voice behind him said, "Hi, Sam"

Sam dejectedly replied "Hi, Cindy"

Fade out to the Cars: "Best Friend's Girl."

Bill was the gentleman, making sure Cindy Sanders knew everybody. Of course, she had, either personally or by reputation. When looking at Bill, you can see he's not the same Bill as when he was a freshman. Even back in 1980, he had a way about him that the girls seemed to find attractive. After a couple of years with Ben Fredricks as a father figure, Bill Haverchuck was definitely the young stud. And, thinking about it, Sam realized he should have seen this coming. Cindy had liked Bill as a friend for years, and when she quit the main cheer leading squad to be a mat-maid to devote more time to student council, she also ended up spending a lot more time with Bill.

Lindsay looked over at Sam. They didn't have to say anything. As brothers and sisters go, they were fairly close, in a healthy sort of way. Lindsay's glance said 'are you gonna be all right, or am I going to have to hide these steak knives?' Sam's returning glance said 'I'll be OK, but you can put away the knife thats sticking out of my back.'

Ken Miller, who vaguely remembered Sam throwing up in a bathroom before breaking up with Cindy two and a half years ago, said "dude... that is harsh." Amy elbowed Ken. Then Ken remembered, if he had never had that conversation with Sam back in 1981, he and Amy might not be together today.

Things were pretty quiet when the waiter came to take the groups orders. Lindsay, Cindy, Kim and Amy had the grilled chicken. Maureen and Sam decided to share a full rack of ribs for old times sake. The rest all prime rib, surprising Lindsay that Millie was also kind of drooling over the fatty treat.

Bill broke the awkward silence after the waiter left with, "I thought it would be a good idea to bring Cindy to go over some last minute plans." "As Student Body President, and what a nice student body I might add, she's responsible for the assembly." Bill's innuendo put the table at ease with some good natured snickers and grins, and a playful look of horror on Cindy's face that Bill would say such a thing.

"And later, if nobody's doing anything, I hear Feedback's playing at the Rusty Nail," Daniel added, which got another laugh from the former freaks.

"Isn't Feedback Mr. Rosso's band?" Maureen asked, "They're actually pretty popular right now, with the 60s craze going on. He told me he makes almost as much money touring with the band over the summer and weekend gigs as he does teaching."

Nick answered "I can believe that, he's actually not half bad... does a great job covering Alice Cooper" Nicks remark got some smiles from some of the group, and Nick explained to Amy and the high school students the freaks adventure at the Rusty Nail when they were at McKinley. That also got some laughs all around the table. Nick then directed his attention to Cindy Sanders, "Please, Madame President, don't make this assembly too big of a deal."

"Oh, its just our little way of saying thanks," Cindy replied.

"Here's the real war hero with my dinner," Nick said with a smile...holding up his empty bud bottle, which earned him a thumbs up from the waiter. The twelve then started into their dinner. Another bottle of bud appeared at Nicks place before he could even finish buttering his potato. Nick was going to make sure that Marine got at least a 20 tip.


	4. Welcome Back

Chapter 4- Welcome Back  
  
Friday, November 18, 1983  
  
Miss Foote's Advanced Drama Class  
  
Music- "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen  
  
Miss Foote was an attractive teacher. There were rumors connecting her with everyone from Mr. Rosso the Guidance Counselor to Mr. Kowechevski, math teacher turned McKinley Dean of Students just this year. Bill Haverchuck had a crush on Miss Foote ever since freshman year, which is why he joined drama, even though he as no talent in that area. On stage he usually ends up in the background, but his usual tasks lie in set construction.  
  
Bill was busy working on coming up for props for 1984, the groups winter play. The play by George Orwell was chosen for reasons obvious to anybody who owns a calendar. He was stage manager, and the voice of Big Brother-- his biggest role yet. Sam Weir was playing the part of Winston Syme, Maureen Sampson as Julia, and Neal Schwiber was cast as O'Brien. This was in spite of Neal repeatedly protesting 'do I look like an O'Brien?.'  
  
Miss Foote announced to the class, "Class, Dean Kowvcheski would like us to report to the gym to do final set up for the assembly."  
  
The class groaned. Sam complained "Miss Foote, we need the practice, 1984 opens in less than two weeks,"  
  
Miss Foote countered with, "Funny you weren't complaining about practice time when you took half my cast to Ann Arbor yesterday." Sam shut up. He knew he was beat.  
  
Enter the McKinley Gym.  
  
Music: "Tom Sawyer" by Rush  
  
Cindy was acting like a drill seargent, ordering around Young Republicans, Student Council, the AV Squad, and the drama group. Red, white, and blue was everywhere.  
  
"Come along people" Cindy shouted, "we have less than three hours until Nick gets here. Drama group, where are we with the microphones?"  
  
"Almost online," Bill replied.  
  
Sam and Neal exchanged looks and smirks. When they were done, the gym looked like they were hosting the Republican National Convention instead of an Air Force E-4 who never really saw combat.  
  
Bill Came over and reminded the two, "You guys are coming to my wrestling meet tomorrow?" Neil and Sam nodded and return.  
  
The students entered the gym, later came the spectators. The front row was reserved for Nicks family. Many were in full uniform. When Nick entered in full uniform, the band broke into the Air Force Hymn.  
  
Cindy Sanders got on the PA and made a brief speech. "Last Friday was Veterans Day, next Thursday is Thanksgiving. We are thankful for the service our honored guest has done for our country. Ladies and Gentleman, Senior Airman Nicholas Andopolis, United States Air Force, McKinley High Class of 1982!"  
  
Nick came to the stage to loud applause, and a lot of hooting and hollering from Daniel, Kim, and Ken. Nick smiled at them. Nick was very apprehensive, but had prepared remarks. "I just did my job, and I really appreciate the recognition. But there are people here that deserve it more." Nick paused. "Will Major Andopolis, and Mr. Kovcheski please come forward?" The three looked puzzled but came forward. Nick went on. "These two men fought for you in Vietnam, but no parade was given for them, I just figured it was about time." The crowed broke into applause.  
  
That evening, things seemed like the old days at the Weir dinner table. Sam, Lindsay, Jean, and Harold were all at their usual seats.  
  
"I thought the assembly was very nice." Jean said.  
  
Her husband agreed, "The military really taught that boy respect."  
  
Lindsay countered with, "You don't need to join the military learn respect."  
  
Harold looked exasperated and said "Is that what they teach you at that college."  
  
"Have you decided on a major, dear?" Mrs. Weir asked.  
  
"Political Science, I'm thinking of going into Law" replied Lindsay. Harold made a face. "Oh, and Sam, I was chosen to be a Vice-Chair for the Model U.N. Program."   
  
Sam protested "Mom! that's my club"  
  
Harold interjected, "Great, both my kids are learning to be commies. There were a bunch of commies in Korea. Guess what. They died!"  
  
At that both of the Weir children laughed... and much to Harold's aggravation, Jeanne joined in.  
  
Later that evening, McKinley students, teachers, and alumni started arriving at the dance. Nick was there as an honored guest. Bill Haverchuck and Cindy Sanders greeted the airman. Ken, Amy, Lindsay, Millie, Daniel, and Kim were there for their friend. Neal, Sam, and Maureen, came together as friends.  
  
The familiar notes of Styx's "Come Sail Away" started floating through the gym. Cindy looked at Bill.  
  
Bill said simply "Go."  
  
Cindy came up to Sam, "Can I have this dance?"  
  
Sam looked at Maureen, who nodded. He then took Cindy out on the dance floor.  
  
During the slower part of the song Cindy told Sam, "I know you seeing me with your friend is awkward. I was a silly girl as a freshman, and I know I treated you wrong. I hope I learned some, and can still be your friend." Sam looked in her eyes then nodded. The beat then picks up, Sam and Cindy start laughing and having fun on the dance floor. Lindsay looks over, and couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja' vu. 


	5. On The Road Again

Chapter 5 On the Road Again  
  
Saturday, November 19, 1983  
  
McKinley High Gym  
  
Music: "Eye of the Tiger" Survivor  
  
Sam and Neil were watching Bill wrestle. Sam looked over at Cindy, and it was obvious by the way she was watching him and cheering him on, she really cared about him. Sam also looked over at Gloria and Ben Fredricks, Bills mom and step dad, who were also cheering him on.  
  
Things were definitely looking better for Bill.  
  
Neal nudged Sam, and Sam looked over at the door. Maureen was coming in. Sam and Maureen were going to go over their lines for 1984 after the match, but he was definitely surprised to see her there.  
  
Neal asked Sam, "remember the Rockets freshman year?" Sam laughed, how could he forget. Neal continued, "Sam, that girl likes you." But Sam remembers Neal saying that about another girl freshman year.  
  
"Hey Maureen," Sam said.  
  
"Hi Sam! I had an idea, were you taking your sister back to Ann Arbor?" Maureen asked.  
  
Sam laughed "No, I got out of that, they're taking the bus back."  
  
"That's too bad," Maureen continued, "I found out the University library is open on Sunday, and I thought we could do more research there for Model U.N."  
  
Sam said, "Let me ask Lindsay, I'm sure she'd appreciate the ride."  
  
Neal picked up his cue very fast, "That sounds like a great idea, you two can do some research, and the rest of us can help compile it after you get back."  
  
"Sounds great!" Maureen smiled and focused her attention on the match. Bill had pinned his opponent.  
  
Sam grumbled, "Great Neal, make Maureen and I do all the work." At that point in time Neal smacked his friend on the back of the head and rolled his eyes.  
  
Sam and Maureen spent most of the afternoon going over their lines for the play. Maureen stayed for dinner.   
  
"Lindsay, did you guys get your bus tickets yet?" Sam asked over dinner.  
  
Lindsay said "No, why?"  
  
"Well," Sam said "Maureen and I wanted to go back to the University Library, and were thinking we could give you and your friends a ride."  
  
"Thanks, Sam, I think we can all squeeze into the wagon again." Lindsay replied.  
  
"Oh, it won't be as bad, the other boys can't make it. It will be just Sam and I." Maureen added.  
  
"Oh, really," Lindsay said, taunting her brother with her eyes. Harold and Jeanne also had smiles on their faces.   
  
After dinner, Lindsay, Nick, Amy, and Ken got together at Daniel and Kim's. The Desario's just got the baby down, and were able to engage in quiet conversation with their friends.   
  
"Sorry we couldn't get somebody to watch Nichole." Kim said.  
  
"No problem," Lindsay replied.  
  
"So Nick, how long are you in town?" Daniel asked  
  
"I have to be in Florida Monday the 28th, but the recruiter here was so impressed by the assembly he is requesting that I be reassigned to his office. I should know for sure by the end of the month." Nick said  
  
"Thats cool," Daniel replied.  
  
"Nick Andopolis, warping young minds," Ken added.  
  
"Oh, Ken, Amy...change in plans, tomorrow my brother will drive us back to UM. He wanted more library time."  
  
"Oh great.... packed like sardines with the Model UN Club," Ken retorted.  
  
"No," Lindsay corrected, and added in a gossipy tone "it will be just him and Maureen."  
  
"How sweet," Amy said "I think they would make a great couple."  
  
"I do too," Lindsay said, "she seems a lot nicer than Cindy Sanders."  
  
Nick changed the subject, "I hear you're one of the hottest mechanics in town, Daniel."  
  
Daniel responded to his friend, "yeah, the overtime is nice, but sometimes I'd like to see my family.  
  
Lindsay asked Kim, "How do you find time for taking classes while raising a baby?"  
  
Kim said, "Believe it or not, my mom watches Nichole for a few hours a day so I can go to the community college. I'm studying to be a legal secretary."  
  
"That's great!" Lindsay said "I'm thinking of going to Law School!"  
  
"Cool, maybe we can work together someday" Kim replied.  
  
Maureen came over bright and early Sunday morning. Lindsay nudged her brother. Sam and Maureen got in the front seat, while Amy and Ken took the back, Millie and Lindsay sat in the far back.   
  
"Ahhhh, breathing room," Ken said.  
  
"It almost seems silly going back to school for three days," Millie said "Will everybody be coming home for Thanksgiving,"  
  
"We will," said Amy.  
  
"I don't think Lindsay has much of a choice," added Sam.  
  
Just as Nick thought coming into town, the four college students mused over how much Chippawa changed. During high school, they were so different, a freak, a wanna-be freak, a band geek, and a math geek. Now they were just four college underclassmen trying to make the grade. Sam dropped the four young adults off at the dorm. Lindsay surprised Sam with a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "she's nice," nodding at Maureen.  
  
The two studied in the library, having fun, and getting serious. When it started getting dark, they decided to grab some pizza, then hit the road.  
  
Music "Slow Ride" Foghat  
  
"I like your family," Maureen said. "I'm glad we moved here freshman year. I've made so many good friends."  
  
Sam replied, "thanks," while keeping his attention on the road.  
  
Maureen really caught Sam off guard when she asked him to pull off on to a side road.   
  
"Sam we've been such good friends, I was wondering, well..." and for once Maureen Sampson was a loss for words.  
  
Sam only had a couple of girlfriends since Cindy Sanders, but he also realized he would be a fool if he let Maureen slip away. He and Maureen slowly, nervously, and passionately started kissing.  
  
Fade out to "Paradise by the Dashboard Lights" by Meatloaf. 


	6. Big Brother

Chapter 6: Big Brother

Sunday, November 20, 1983

Music: REO Speedwagon "Can't Fight this Feeling"

Sam Weir and Maureen Sampson were making out in the Weir station wagon, kissing and getting closer. The windows were steaming due to the crisp Michigan autumn air. Then something neither of them expected happened. Maureen got the giggles. Then Sam started laughing. Finally Maureen asked the question they were both thinking, "What are we doing?"

Monday, November 21, 1983

Music: Billy Joel "It's My Life"

Neal Schweiber was furious at his friend Sam Weir. "SAM! What is wrong with you? That's the second time you've had a gorgeous girl in your arms and you basically pushed her away!"

It was just Neal and Sam together for lunch. Their other friends were busy with senior activities or girlfriends.

Sam replied, "it just didn't feel right. It felt like I was kissing Lindsay"

Neal didn't say it but Sam knew he wished HE was kissing Lindsay. Sam punched his friend in the arm.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Neal, "What was that for?"

"For what you were thinking about my sister," Sam answered.

Neal didn't bother to deny it, but did say, "Sometimes I worry about you my friend."

Sam changed the subject, "hurry up and finish eating, we have to get to drama."

When Sam and Neil got to Miss Foote's drama class, Bill, Cindy, and Maureen were all there.

"Hi Sam," both girls said in chorus, smiling.

_Oh great_ Sam thought. No doubt last night is all over school.

"Hey," said Bill, oblivious to the girls' giggling.

"Hey everybody," greeted Sam.

The drama group started working on the classic play by Orwell. Curtain was going up after Thanksgiving. Bill was paying more attention to Cindy than his technical duties. Sam and Maureen had problems keeping a straight face, especially when doing the love scenes. Sam and Maureen were laughing so hard they were in tears every time the "Junior Anti-Sex League" came up, which was a lot of times.

At one point in time Maureen asked Sam, "So, what do you say we start a McKinley chapter of the Junior Anti-Sex League?" Sam was laughing so hard Miss Foote had to get the two friends under control.

Music: Kenny Loggins and Stevie Nicks "Whenever I Call You Friend."

When Sam could talk normal he asked Maureen, "So we OK."

Maureen lovingly replied, "More than OK, you're one of my best friends, Sam."

Even though Sam was immature in some respects, in others he was far more wise than his peers. He learned at an early age that a man and a woman can be friends. He is a normal 17 year old, though and occasionally has to "test the water" for girlfriend material. But Sam was happy that he had such a good friend as Maureen, who could forgive an occasional slip-up.

After drama Bill, Neal, and Sam hung out a little bit. Neal asked his friends, "you guys want to come over tomorrow night, we can watch Cinemax."

Bill said, "Cool! We can see boobies."

Neal rolled his eyes, "Yes you might see a couple. Cinemax picked up SCTV after NBC cancelled it, and the new season starts tomorrow night."

Sam said, "NBC sucks, they cancelled Star Trek. They wouldn't know a good show if it bit them in the ass. Sure, I'll be there, SCTV is great, one of my favorite comedy shows. Its like Saturday Night Live used to be."

Bill chimed in, "Count me in too, SCTV is cool." Then he added, "Sam, Guy Caballero on that show reminds me of your dad."

Sam sighed, "Shut up, Bill. That joke's getting old." Sam had been hearing that joke since the boys started watching SCTV in elementary school.

Music: Steely Dan "My Old School" 

Later on that evening, at the University of Michigan.

Lindsay Weir and Millie Kentner were in their dorm room listening to music, attempting to study.

"So Linds," asked Millie, "you think Sam will finally allow himself to have a girlfriend."

"I don't know Millie," Lindsay answered her old friend, "you know Sam, he will be ready when he's ready."

Millie once again said, "Maureen is a nice girl."

Lindsay though this conversation was going in an odd place, "Yes she is."

Millie added, "Sam's also become pretty handsome."

At that Lindsay put down her book, "Millie! He's my brother! Besides, what about Tommy? I thought you two were about married… you've been going out a long time."

"Oh, don't worry," Millie laughed, "I'm not leaving Tommy for Sammy. But you better keep an eye on your little brother, I saw some of the girls around here giving him the eye. What high school boy could resist an older woman?"

With that Lindsay laughed, "Millie, you're terrible."

Just then the phone rang. Since it probably was Tommy, Millie answered.

"Hello," Millie greeted, "ummm, she just stepped out, let me see if I can find her."

Lindsay looked up, both girls quite often covered for each other. Millie mouthed the word _Nick._ Lindsay thought and stalled for almost a minute, then grabbed the phone.

"Oh hi Nick, you just caught me on my way to the library," Linsdsay lied.

"Hey Lindsay! Good News!" The voice on the other side of the line said.

_Good for whom? _she wondered to herself.

Nick continued, "My orders were changed. I'm going to be temporarily assigned to the Detroit Air Force Recruiting Office. If I do a good job, they'll send me to recruiter school!'

"That's great Nick." Lindsay said, not really lying. _He thought it was great._ She made a helpless glance to Millie.

Almost as if he sensed something, Nick said, "Well, I'll let you get back to your studies. See you soon."

"Yeah," said Lindsay, "See you soon."

Music: Police "Every Breath You Take" 

Lindsay wasn't sure where she wanted this to go. Nick had changed in the Air Force, but he did really creep her out three years ago. The last thing she wanted was a psycho stalker with military training. But, she thought, in fairness to Nick and their friendship, she should give him a chance.


	7. Dreams and Discounts

Chapter 7: Dreams and Discounts

Friday, November 25, 1983, Early AM

_Music: _ _Aldo Nova "Fantasy"_

Neal Schwieber was staying over at his friend Sam's house after having Thanksgiving Dinner with the Weir family. Neal's brother was spending the holiday with his fiancé, and his parents weren't on speaking terms. The Weir's were happy to take their son's longtime friend in. Neal woke up in the middle of the night, craving a late night snack.

He walked into the dark kitchen and almost missed her. There dining on left over turkey and pumpkin pie by moonlight, wearing an over-sized T-shirt was Lindsay Weir, the long-time object of his desire.

Neal said, "Hey"

Lindsay replied, "Hey. I hope I didn't wake you."

Neal asked, "Not at all, mind if I join you?"

Lindsay offered, "Have a seat."

Neal made a plate of leftovers from the meal Jeanne Weir took great pains to keep kosher for their guest. At first the two ate in silence.

Finally Lindsay said, "Do you think I'm fat?"

Neal, stunned, responded carefully, "I think you're perfect."

Lindsay smiled and said, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Neal blushed. He thought he felt Lindsay's bare foot slide up his calf. Must have been a mistake. But he looked up and Lindsay smiled devilishly. The college co-ed then seductively started sucking on the turkey bone she had in her hand. Soon Neal and Lindsey both were licking their fingers and suggestively playing with their food.

Finally Neal declared, "I've had a crush on you since the sixth grade!"

Lindsay replied, "I've been such a fool, going out with Nick, your brother, and the others. You're the one I've always wanted."

Neal ran over to Lindsay, and she kissed him passionately. The two were standing in the Weir kitchen, bodies pressed hard against each other, lips and tongues entwined.

Lindsay came up for air and asked Neal, "You are 18, right?"

Neal replied, "I will be," in a few months, that is, but now wasn't the time to discuss the calendar.

Lindsay then said, "Good enough for me." At that the college coed swept the plates and glasses on the floor. It made a racket, but neither she nor Neal seemed to care. Lindsay then threw her brother's best friend on the kitchen table where not so long ago the two boys used to dare Bill Haverchuck to drink God awful blended concoctions.

Lindsay stood at the end of the table, seductively looked at the high school student and asked, "Neal are you ready?"

Neal replied, "I'm ready."

Lindsay then shouted, "Neal!"

Neal shouted, "I'm ready!"

Sam Weir's voice said, "You don't look ready. Come on, the play opens on Thursday. We need to go to Maureen's this morning and practice our lines."

_Music: Supertramp "Dreamer"_

Neal realized he wasn't on the Weir's kitchen table; he was a sleeping bag on Sam's floor. It was just a dream. Not a bad dream at all but just a dream.

Neal shifted from his back to his side and told Sam, "Go ahead and finish getting ready. Give me five minutes or so."

Sam, perceiving why his friend might not want to get out of the sleeping bag right away, said, "Ewwww, don't do anything nasty in my sleeping bag. Hurry up and get ready."

Maureen and Cindy were waiting for the two boys. Bill was there also, even though he didn't have a speaking part. He wasn't sure himself if he was there because of Cindy or Sam and Neal.

Cindy announced, "I've got my interview for Princeton next week!"

Sam told his ex, "Good luck," and he meant it. It took a couple years, but he was over her.

Bill said, "Ben told me to keep my options open, that there will be a lot of schools scouting me this winter during basketball season."

Neal mouthed the word _Ben_ to Sam. Both thought it amusing Bill was on a first name basis with his coach/step father.

Maureen declared, "Well, I'm applying to art school in San Francisco." Then to Neal and Sam asked, "What about you two?"

Neal said, "Eventually I want to go to Johns Hopkins Medical School, but I'll probably do my pre-med at UM."

Sam looked surprised. Neal had never mentioned UM before. Sam shot Neal a glare that was meant to be a reminder about the section of the 'guy's code' regarding dating a buddy's sister.

Maureen turned to her friend and probed, "Sammy?"

Sam responded with, "Huh?"

The girls laughed. Maureen asked Sam, "Where do you plan on going to college?"

Sam replied, "I'd like to go to film school. Either at NYU or USC."

Cindy said, "That's very bi"

Sam cried, "What?"

Cindy sighed and explained, "Bicoastal, you know, New York, LA."

Sam calmed down and said, "Oh yeah. Well, we better get started rehearsing this play…"

Anybody that's ever worked retail knows that the day after Thanksgiving is the busiest shopping day of the year. And nobody knew that better than Harold Weir, proprietor of A-1 Sporting Goods. To make things even more hectic, his own son had to take the day off to rehearse a play. Harold and Jean allowed it though, because school always came first. His daughter Lindsay volunteered to help out at the store today while she was home for college.

_Music: Pink Floyd "Money"_

"Wow, its busy today, dad!" Lindsay exclaimed between customers.

Harold Weir replied, "Yes, my dear, Christmas is just around the corner." The constant ringing of the register put Harold in an unusually good mood.

Lindsay saw this as a good time to butter up her father for a favor. "Daddy," the college freshman said in her little girl voice, "Some of the kids are going to Cabo San Lucas for spring break next March…"

Harold said, "Mexico! So that's why you eagerly volunteered to fill in for your brother today. No way! That's worse than when you went off with the Grateful Dead in your sophomore year in high school. I know why you kids want to go down there, there is no drinking age and they let you get away with murder. Not my little girl. After Korea, I was stationed at Fort Bliss in Texas. After learning my lesson overseas, I stayed on base. However, a lot of the guys used to go down to Ciudad Juarez to drink and carouse with women. Well one soldier got drunk, and ended up in the wrong section of town. Guess what happened to him? He died!"

Lindsay half expected this response, and continued, "Please, Daddy. We will be in a large group, and we'll watch out for each other. Millie's parents already said she could go. The girl, Pam, who is coordinating the trip is an RA in my dorm." Then Lindsay added her final selling point, "And when I told Pam you owned a sporting goods store, she said that would work out great, then we could buy all the snorkeling and beach stuff we need in one place." Four years of working sales for her dad had taught the college freshman a thing or two about persuasion.

Harold said, "Well, since Millie's going and a responsible person is in charge, maybe I can discuss it with your mother."

Lindsay smiled, picturing herself sipping Coronas on a sandy beach surrounded by handsome Latin men.

_ Music: Jimmy Buffett "Margaritaville" _


	8. Drama and Diet Pills

Chapter 8 Drama and Diet Pills

Sunday, November 27, 1983

_Music: Grateful Dead "Ripple"_

Lindsay found her seat on the bus. She waved to her parents and brother who were at the bus stop. Millie came and sat next to her friend.

Millie asked Lindsay, "So how was your Turkey day?"

Lindsay smiled and said, "I ate too much. Sam's friend Neal stayed with us for the holiday. I guess that was OK, but he kind of looking at me weird."

Millie laughed, "He's had a crush on you forever. So are we on for Cabo?"

Lindsay smiled and replied, "You bet, just three and a half more months."

The two young women laughed and chatted all the way to the University of Michigan.

Monday, November 28th, 1983

_Music: Easybeats "Friday on My Mind"_

Miss Foote called out, "OK people, curtain is going up on Thursday. Maureen, how's the painting of Big Brother coming along?"

Maureen replied, "Almost finished, Miss Foote."

Neal and Sam looked at the large painting of Big Brother that would be in the center of the stage. And then they both had a devious thought.

Sam said, "Neal you know who that looks like?"

Neal replied, "I see it too, all it needs is a few minor adjustments."

Maureen looked up from her work and asked, "All right, you two, what are you up to."

Sam said, "You're probably better off not knowing. But you'll find out soon enough."

The two senior boys left, leaving a very puzzled Maureen Sampson. They met up with Bill and headed over to Rosso's office. The three hung out there quite a bit since their sophomore year when they became part of the Model UN program Rosso sponsored. The guidance counselor saw himself as spreading the message of peace one student at a time. Jeff Rosso was a political science major at Berkeley, and taught social studies in inner city Detroit before getting his Counseling masters and going to work at McKinley.

Neal said, "I spy with my little eye something from New York." On Rosso's desk was a large manila envelope from the United Nations in New York City.

Sam asked, "I wonder what it is?"

Bill speculated, "Maybe Mr. Rosso going to work for the UN. He's smart enough and all."

Sam rebuffed, "Bill, that's ridiculous."

Neal said, "There is one way to find out what's in it. The envelope is open."

Bill warned, "I don't know, its illegal to read other people's mail."

Sam rationalized, "It is addressed to the _McKinley Model UN Club_, and we have the president and vice-president right here…"

Neal grabbed the envelope and said, "Exactly…" Schwieber then took the contents out and read, "The United Nations Association would like to invite the McKinley High School Model United Nations club to the annual UNA Model United Nations held in New York City."

Sam exclaimed, "Wow! We've been invited to nationals!"

Bill nervously said, "Quick Neal, put the envelope back."

Neal quipped, "Here we thought the UM Conference was a big deal, now its just going to be a rehearsal for the big show." He then carefully placed the envelope back on Rosso's desk.

Within minutes, Jeff Rosso returned to his office, "Hey guys, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Sam cleverly said, "Not long. We just wanted to know if there was any news regarding Model UN."

Rosso replied, "No, nothing new. We're still Cuba at the UM Conference in January. I figured you guys would be more focused on the play right now."

Neal smiled and said, "Whatever you say, Mr. Rosso."

The three decided they should make an appearance at their next class.

Once they were in the hall, Sam theorized, "He must be saving the New York conference as a surprise."

Neal agreed, "Must be."

Later that evening, at the University of Michigan.

Amy popped into Lindsay's and Millie's dorm room, "I'm going to the union go get some dinner. You two want to come?"

Millie replied "Sure!"

Lindsay said, "I should skip dinner tonight. Look at me, I must have gained five pounds this weekend."

Millie asked, "You sure?" Then headed off with Amy.

When the two were in the hall Amy said, "Hang on a second, Millie."

_Music: Steppenwolf: "The Pusher"_

Amy stepped back into the dorm room and quietly told Lindsay, "I know what you're going through. I have a little something that helped me lose weight and have more energy for rehearsals." Amy then produced a little pill bottle.

Lindsay's exclaimed, "Amy! I had no idea."

Amy said, "Now don't get too excited, they're just energy pills. They let me eat and help me stay awake. It's just like having a few extra cups of coffee." Amy poured out a few pills for Lindsay.

Lindsay mumbled, "I don't know…"

Amy responded with, "Take them, flush them, its up to you. I'm going to get some dinner. See you later."

Lindsay said, "Bye, see ya." She then looked at the pills, and 10 minutes after Amy left, swallowed one with the Tab she was drinking.

Thursday, December 1, 1983

_Music: Rush "Limelight"_

It was finally opening night for the McKinley High Players production of _1984_. Everybody had their lines down, and even Bill had the tech aspects down. Sam and Neal peered through the curtain.

Sam said, "My folks are here."

Neal observed, "So are mine. In two different sections of the auditorium."

When the curtain was lifted, several audience members started to laugh. The face of Big Brother strangely resembled that of McKinley High Dean of Students Frank Kowchevski. For some reason, Mr. Kowchevski and Miss Foote didn't see the humor.

Sam and Neal were trying to make themselves scarce after the play. Miss Foote, normally a very cheerful person, gave them both very icy glares.

Maureen came up to them and exclaimed, "That was outrageous. I can't believe you did that!" Referring to the Kowcheveski Big Brother painting.

Sam denied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maureen scoffed, "Yeah right. You two were snickering about that painting all week."

Just then Rosso found them in the hall. Rosso said, "Great show guys! By the way, I'm sure that Big Brother won't be resembling our dean of students for tomorrow night's performance."

Maureen assured, "No, he won't. I'll make sure of that."

Neal said, "I hope this doesn't affect the New York trip."

Rosso asked, "Who's going to New York?"

Sam answered, "Model UN, to the national conference."

Rosso got quiet and said, "Oh, you found out about the invitation. We haven't received approval from the school district governing board, and it doesn't look likely that we will be able to go."

Neal exclaimed, "What! We worked hard for that invitation."

Maureen added, "If it was the football team, you know they would get to go."

Sam agreed, "Its just not fair."

Later when Sam got home, he found a tin foil star on his bedroom door.

Jean Weir told her son, "You did great honey."

Harold agreed, "It was a great show."

Sam just said, "Thanks."

Jean could see her son was down and asked, "What's wrong honey?" Sam then explained about Model UN not being able to go to New York. Jean comforted Sam by saying, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Harold simply said, "I know its something you wanted to do, but I'm sure the governing board has their reasons."

Friday, December 2, 1983

2:00 AM

_Music: Golden Earring "Twilight Zone"_

Sam looked at the clock when the phone rang. He got up to get it before it woke his parents. It was probably one of his idiot friends anyway.

"Hello," He groggily mumbled into the phone.

"Hi baby brother its me!" The voice way too cheerful for this hour chirped.

Sam groggily said, "Lindsay? It's two a.m. are you drunk?"

Lindsay laughed, "Drunk, no. I just wanted to see how you're play went."

Sam explained, "The play went well, but Rosso said the Model UN club couldn't go to New York."

Lindsay said, "I'm glad the play went well, Rosso can be such a jerk." The college freshman went into a half hour monologue of peculiar things Mr. Jeff Rosso did while she was at McKinley. She finished her diatribe of the Counselor by saying, "I really miss him."

Finally Sam could take no more, "Linds, I gotta get up in less than four hours. Talk to you later."

Lindsay said, "Nite nite."

Millie was dragging pushing Amy into the dorm room she shared with the now sleepless Lindsay. Amy was protesting, "It's the middle of the night, Millie, what can't wait until morning?"

Millie pointed at Lindsay who was just getting off the phone at 2:30 in the morning and replied, "That! She hasn't slept since Wednesday thanks to your pills!"

Amy said, "The pills I gave her were look-a-likes. The strongest ingredient in them was caffeine. The dosage I gave her was no stronger than a pot of coffee."

Lindsay explained, "Amy's pills ran out yesterday. I got some more from a boy downstairs yesterday." Looking at the clock, Lindsay corrected, "I mean Wednesday."

Amy said, "Uh oh. Sounds like she got some of the real McCoy. She's going to crash hard when she finally does go to sleep."

Millie moaned, "Great. Its not like I needed any sleep this week anyway."

Later that evening at the McKinley High Auditorium.

_Music: Buffalo Springfield "For What It's Worth"_

Just before the second show of _1984_, Maureen stated to Sam and Neil, "It's ironic that we are doing Orwell for the school play, considering what they are doing with the Model UN Club."

Neil agreed, "It was appropriate that we made Kowchevski 'Big Brother'. Too bad we had to change it back."

Sam said, "Yeah, but now I wish we hadn't." Sam then added, "I have an idea… make sure I have a mike after the last curtain call."

The play went well. The administration was pleased to see no familiar faces painted up as Big Brother. After the last curtain call, Sam grabbed a mike, pointed at it while waving to Bill in the sound booth. Bill gave him a thumbs up.

Sam said, "Thank you all for coming! If you could stick around I have an important announcement."

Both Miss Foote and Mr. Rosso looked nervous. This was not scheduled. Neal and Maureen just wondered what Sam was up to.

Sam continued to work the crowd, "We just saw a play about the effects of uncontrolled government. Well, there is a group of students here at McKinley High dedicated to studying the democratic process and diplomacy. It is my pleasure to announce that the McKinley High Model UN club was invited to a conference put on by the United Nations in New York City." The audience applauded

Maureen and Neal looked at each other.

Maureen exclaimed, "I can't believe he did that!"

Neal agreed, "I didn't know he had it in him."

Rosso said to Miss Foote, "I'll be damned. He pretty much forced the board to approve and fund the trip. "

The drama teacher asked the counselor, "What should we do with Sam?"

Rosso answered, "What can he do? He didn't break any rules."

Sam arrived at the cast party as a hero. After the odd early morning call, he decided to see how his sister was doing. When he called the dorm, Millie answered.

"Hey Millie," Sam said, "Is everything all right up there?"

Millie replied, "Yes, I think we got everything under control. Lindsay just went to sleep."

Sam acknowledged, "OK, talk to you later." The drama star then went to enjoy his cast party.

Saturday, December 3, 2003

_Music: Harry Nilsson "Coconut"_

Millie was just coming back from dinner when she saw Lindsay stirring.

Millie apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Lindsay mumbled, "That's OK, what time is it?"

Millie said, "Nine PM"

Lindsay started to get up explaining, "I got to call my brother to see how the play went tonight."

Millie looked concerned and said, "Lindsay, that was last night. Today is Saturday. Remember, we have finals next week."

That woke Lindsay up with a start. She then got out of bed walked over to the pill bottle. Millie was worried, and followed Lindsay into the restroom. Millie's concern turned into relief when she saw her friend dump the contents of the cylindrical container into the toilet.


	9. Fotomat and Feedback

Chapter 9: Fotomat and Feedback

Wednesday, December 28, 1983

_Music: Paul Simon "Kodachrome"_

Sam Weir was busy filming his friends playing in the snow. He had just gotten a Super 8 camera for Christmas, and had already gone through reels of film.

Bill informed his friend, "Sam, that camera is already obsolete. I tell you the Betacam is the way of the future."

Sam replied, "Shut up, Bill. Nothing will replace film."

Maureen said, "I think its neat," while making a face at Sam, who had the camera pointed at other areas of her body.

Sam then zoomed in on Neal, who was comically chasing after Lindsay. Lindsay liked the attention, but her brother's friend sometimes acted a little creepy.

Finally Neal got up a little courage, "So Lindsay," he nervously asked, "would you like to get a cup of cocoa or something?"

The question caught Lindsay off guard, usually the little twerp just stalked her. The college freshman didn't have any better offers, plus saying no to Neal would be like kicking a puppy, so Lindsay agreed, "I guess a cup of cocoa would be OK. But don't read too much into this, we're just friends."

Neal started to say, "That's OK, I…. Wait, you said yes didn't you?" Lindsay smiled and nodded, wondering what she got herself into.

Bill, overhearing the conversation and seeing Sam shooting, said, "Please, Sam, tell me you got that." Sam gave his friend a thumbs up.

Neal started warming up his car, while Lindsay got in the passengers side. While filming this romantic comedy (stressing comedy), Sam motioned for Bill to start his car.

Seeing Sam going over to Bill's car, Neal moaned, "Great! Spielberg over there is going to have this whole thing on film."

Lindsay laughed and said, "All he'll see is two friends having cocoa," which didn't exactly cheer up Neal.

Sam's original intention was to film them all the way to the Duncan Donuts. When the roll of film he was using was spent, he reached into his camera bag for another.

"Crap," Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

Sam explained, "I'm out of film. We need to stop by Fotomat and get some more. I can also drop these rolls I already shot off."

Neal was relieved to see Bills car turn one way while he and Lindsay went into the Dunkin Donuts. Once he got over his nervousness, he had a good time. The two reminisced about McKinley and Lindsay gave Neal some great tips about survival at the University of Michigan.

Lindsay said, "You really should consider a state school for your Pre-Med. You'll save a lot of money, and a lot of our grads to go on to Ivy League Medical School.

Neal agreed, "Yeah, but even if I stay at UM for Med school, its still one of the top ones in the country." The high school senior added, "Have you declared a major?"

Lindsay replied, "You sound like my dad," Seeing Neal frown, the coed went on, "I mean, he's always after me to pick a major. The university is not meant to be a trade school. Right now, I'm leaning towards political science."

Neal said, "That's cool." And the two finished their hot chocolate.

When Bill pulled up to the film processing place that reminded Sam of an outhouse, the budding director noticed a "Help wanted sign."

Sam asked the attendant, "Do you guys get an employee discount?"

The kid in the hut said, "Yeah, on both film and services."

Sam filled out an employment application, and turned it in with the film he had shot. He also purchased a couple more rolls of super 8.

_ Music: Ozzy Osbourne: "Flying High Again"_

Senior Airman Nick Andopolis started another pot of coffee in the Detroit Air Force Recruiting office. Most of the kids that came in just seemed to want sanctuary from the bitter Michigan winter.

Staff Sergeant Richards, the senior recruiter, struck up conversation with Nick, "So, Nick, I'm surprised your dad didn't push you to ROTC or the Academy, him being a major and all."

Nick laughed at the idea of going to college, much less completing an officer preparation program, and explained, "Actually dad want ed me to enlist in the Army. He didn't start out in the Air Force, he was a Warrant Officer Pilot in the Army's Air Calvary during Vietnam. After he got married, and my older brothers came along, he knew he needed to settle down. He still liked flying and the military, so he applied for an Air Force ROTC scholarship. He knew the Air Force didn't move people around as much, also he could provide for his family better on an officer's paycheck."

The Staff Sergeant whistled, "Air Cav, man they saw some serious action in 'Nam. Me, I was ground support in DeNang." The senior NCO then looked out the door and said, "Check out Jesus, I bet he's just coming in for some free coffee."

Nick looked up and saw the thirtysomething bearded figure walk through the door, the McKinley High graduate greeted, "Mr. Rosso! What brings you here?"

Richards asked Andopolis, "You know this person, Airman?"

Nick made introductions, "Staff Sergeant John Richards, USAF, meet Jeff Rosso, head of guidance at McKinley High."

Richards demeanor immediately changed, "Nice to meet you Mr. Rosso," the Staff Sergeant said while shaking hands, "Can I get you some coffee?"

Rosso replied, "Nice to meet you too, staff sergeant, a cup of coffee would be great."

The guidance counselor sat down at Nick's desk, and addressed his former student, "Nick, I have a huge favor to ask, and I know it's short notice."

Nick said, "Shoot"

Rosso explained, "Feedback has a big New Year's Eve gig. Our drummer broke his arm while skiing." Rosso then handed Nick a piece of paper, "This is the play list. I'm sure you already have plans, but is there any way you could sit in?"

Nick hummed and said, "That's this Saturday night."

Staff Sergeant Richards volunteered Nick while the drummer was still looking over the list of songs, "Airman Andopolis would be happy to play with your band," the NCO offered.

Rosso looked at Nick, "Can you do it Nick?"

Nick replied, "Yeah, sure," he had no plans anyway for New Years. He then added, "One thing though."

Rosso was in a pinch, "Name it," the counselor said.

Nick requested, "I need three tickets."

Rosso smiled and promised, "Done." The Counselor added, "Well this is the longest I've ever been in a military recruiting station. Thanks for your hospitality gentlemen, but I have some gifts to return."

Nick said, "See you, Mr. Rosso."

While leaving Rosso replied, "If we're going to be playing together you better get used to calling me Jeff."

After Rosso left, Richards said, "Airman, if you want to be a recruiter, know this—your best friend is the high school guidance counselor. I've been trying to get into McKinley since I've been posted here, but they never returned my calls."

Nick explained, "Yeah, Rosso does his best to keep the recruiters out. He's still quite a bit of a hippie. I'm sure you could tell he wasn't comfortable in here. His band is pretty good, and will be even better Saturday night." The aspiring musician then asked the staff sergeant, "Staff Sergeant, are you and your wife doing anything New Year's Eve?"

The senior NCO replied, "Just watching Dick Clark."

Nick offered, "Why don't you two come see Feedback? I'll leave your name at the door."

The airman then got on the phone, "Hey Linds. It's Nick. Forgive this short notice, but you doing anything Saturday night?… Yes, As a matter of fact, I do know it's New Years Eve."

Saturday, December 31, 1983

Lindsay arrived at the nightclub on the outskirts of the city. She was glad she dressed up, the place looked kind of fancy. At first she didn't want to come because it was, well , Nick. Then she didn't want to come because he couldn't pick her up due to work. He did promise he would meet her, though. She gave her name at the door, and was immediately escorted to a table. There was already a couple there, a man who appeared to be in his early thirties, and a stunning Asian woman.

The man introduced himself, "Hi, I'm John Richards. I work with Nick. This is my wife, Yoko. You must be Lindsay."

Lindsay didn't think he looked military, and then chided herself for holding a stereotype. She replied, "Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you both. You must get some kidding about your names."

Yoko looked puzzled and said, "Why kidding?"

Lindsay replied, "You know, John Lennon, Yoko Ono."

The couple started to laugh. Yoko said, "Sorry, dear, just giving you a hard time. We do here the John and Yoko bit quite a lot."

Lindsay smiled, these people were all right, the coed then said, "Nick didn't tell me who the band here would be…"

Then a very familiar voice started singing, "I can feel it coming in the air tonight, hold on." It was Jeff Rosso!

Lindsay was very puzzled. Nick wanted to meet her at a Feedback concert. And on top of that he wasn't here! Then the stage lights came up, and Lindsay could see Nick was playing drums. Judging by how well he handled the solo in that Phil Collins song, he had been practicing.

Lindsay was amazed at how well Nick was playing. And took the time to tell him so during breaks. She was having a pretty good time, even though her 'date' was on stage most of the evening. She danced a few dances with Richards, but mostly watched Nick play.

Then, Mr. Rosso motioned for some woman to come on stage. It was Miss Foote, the drama teacher! Within a couple minutes, most the band member's women were on stage. Nick motioned to Lindsay. Yoko Richards gave her a nudge, and Lindsay joined Nick on stage.

Rosso then started to count down, "10,9.8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… Happy New Year.

January 1. 1984

_Music: U2 "New Year's Day"_

Lindsay looked over and saw Miss Foote kissing Mr. Rosso, along with the other band member's wives or girlfriends kissing their men. Nick smiled, leaving it up to Lindsay, who decided to give Nick another shot. Kissing Nick felt so familiar, so right.

In the Weir house, Harold and Jean were asleep. Dick Clark was on the TV in the living room where Sam was kissing Maureen; Bill was kissing Cindy; and, off in the corner Neal was kissing Millie.

Monday, January 2

When Nick reported for duty at the recruiting station, Staff Sergeant Richards was in an unusually good mood.

The Staff Sergeant said, "Lindsay seems like a nice girl."

Nick replied, "She is." Then pointing at a picture on the sergeant's desk, the airman added, "Your wife's photo doesn't do her justice. She's a lot lovelier in person."

The Staff Sergeant said, "Thanks." Then he asked, "Andopolis, you really can play the drums. Have you auditioned for the Air Force Band?"

Nick laughed, "I'm no where near that good. Besides, my dad says the promotions go to those who fly."

The senior recruiter then pointed out, "Far be it from me to disagree with an officer, but the Air Force gets the most out of you when you are doing what you are best at and enjoy. Let me at least set up an audition for you." He then checked a schedule, "Lets see, March looks good. It will give you a couple months of practice. Look over the 'Musician' brochure for a play list of songs to rehearse. And if you don't make the band, you can always return to airborne refueling, or recruiting."

Nick though it over and said, "Ok, yeah, go ahead and set it up. Thank you staff sergeant."

Sam was in a hurry to get to a job interview at the Fotomat. But he had to stop when he spotted his friend Neal. "So what was that New Year's Eve?" He asked.

"What was what?" Neal replied with feigned innocence.

Sam said, "You sucking face with Millie Kemptner.

Neal explained, "Oh that, it was New Year's Eve, she was a girl, she was there. Don't read too much into it."

Sam said skeptically, "Uh huh," and hurried off to his interview.

The Fotomat manager looked over the application, and asked Sam, "I see you've been working at your father's store?"

Sam replied, "Yes since I was a kid, I have experience in stocking, inventory, sales, and cash register."

The Fotomat manager offered, "The job is yours if you want it. Can you start on Saturday the 14th?"

Sam said, "Sure!"

Dinner that night at the Weir table was a little tense. Harold said to his son, "I still don't know why you would want to quit your job at the sporting goods store to go to work at Fotomat."

Sam replied, "Well, I'll get to learn more about film, not to mention the discount on products and processing."

Jean offered, "If it helps him decide on a career…"

Harold said, "But I was hoping he would take over A1 someday. But if this is what you want to do, son, I accept your two weeks notice."

Sam smiled, "Thanks dad."


	10. Rehearsals and Resolutions

Chapter 10 Rehearsals and Resolutions

Friday, January 27, 1984

_Music: Simon and Garfunkle "Hazy Shade of Winter"_

Lindsay Weir was walking over to the union to meet Ken Miller for lunch. She took a moment to admirer the peaceful appearance of the campus covered in snow. The University of Freshman assumed the purpose of the luncheon was to go over last minute plans for the Model UN Conference, which was starting this afternoon and going through Saturday. Lindsay's job as model UN Vice Chair was to assist her chair, Ken, in running a mock UN committee for high school students assuming the role of delegates from the various countries. When she got to the table, she was surprised to see her friend Amy as well as Ken.

"Hi Amy, how are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Fine how are you?" Amy replied.

Lindsay smiled and said, "Surviving freshman year."

Just then Nick Andopolis joined the three and said, "Hey Lindsay, Amy, Ken."

"The Air Force has arrived," quipped Ken.

Lindsay said, "Hey, Nick," trying not to sound uncomfortable. She hadn't talked to Nick since she kissed him New Year's Eve.

Amy sensed some tension and said, "Nick called today wanting to meet me for lunch today, I told him to come join us."

Nick explained, "I'm going to be trying out for the Air Force Band in a couple months."

Ken said, "Nick Andopolis, band geek, now I've heard everything."

Amy playfully smacked her boyfriend and told him, "Hush!"

Nick continued, "Anyway, I've been practicing using my stage drum kit, but I also need to rehearse with a marching band set." Nick handed Amy the list of songs, "I know its asking a lot, but I hope you could help me practice these tunes."

Amy said, "I'd be happy to help anyway I can."

Nick smiled and told Amy, "Thanks."

Lindsay was surprised at Nick's initiative. Maybe he actually is changing.

_Music:. 38 Special "Teacher Teacher"_

Ken said to Lindsay, "As far as the Model UN Conference: you'll do fine. You know the rules, and you've read the resolutions the kids have submitted. Just be sure to keep 'em in line and you'll have a great time."

Jeff Rosso was having lunch with the McKinley Model UN group, which was representing Cuba at this particular conference. Rosso instructed the group of high school students, "Now I know staying in a hotel away from home leads to all sorts of temptations, but I need you to remember that you are still representing McKinley High. As I'm sure you've heard by now, we were invited to a model UN conference in New York City." The counselor waited a minute for the buzz about New York to calm down, then continued, "Thanks to Mr. Weir, the school board is considering letting us go. I must tell you, though, your behavior and performance at this conference will have a big effect on the board's ultimate decision."

That made the McKinley group stop and think. A chance to go to New York, and all they had to do was behave themselves for a couple of days.

While they were eating Rosso asked his club president, "So Sam, did you send in your application and film to the film schools."

Sam replied, "Yeah, thanks to the fact I work at Fotomat, I was able to get copies of the film I made over Christmas break to NYU, USC, UCLA, and Columbia University."

Rosso suggested, "Those are all fine schools, and they are extremely competitive. You should think of a back up school in case admissions doesn't go your way, or you don't get an adequate aid package. Two of the schools you mentioned have the among the highest tuition in the country, and even NYU and UCLA charge out of state students an arm an a leg. I know, I went to UC Berkley."

Sam said, "I'll think about it."

Neal teased, "Yeah, you should think about it… with 'Winter in Chippewa' as your sample work."

Maureen came to Sam's defense, declaring, "Well I saw it and thought it was sweet."

Sam said, "Thanks Maureen," while giving Neal an evil glare.

Ken and Lindsay started setting up the lecture hall for 130 high school students. The freshman co-ed was still a little nervous about running a meeting with so many kids.

Ken reassured Lindsay, "These are all geeks, who actually want to be here. Baby sitting these kids is the easiest college credit you'll get."

Lindsay asked, "Is that why you do that, for the Political Science credit?"

Ken said, "No, I switched my major to finance. But being Model UN chair looks great on MBA program applications."

Lindsay smiled, typical sarcastic Ken. She had a feeling that he was involved in Model UN because he liked it, but Mr. Ken Miller would never admit he liked an activity as geeky as Model UN.

Soon the high school students came filing in. Then came a familiar figure in fatigues dressed like Castro.

Lindsay sighed, "Oh no."

Neal waved his cigar at his friends sister.

The first session went well, no real problems. That evening there was a banquet for the high school students. Lindsay was able to avoid sitting anywhere near Neal.

After the banquet, Lindsay made it to her dorm room, exhausted.

Millie asked, "How did it go?"

Lindsay answered, "OK, but Neal Schwieber ended up on my committee. I allowed him to buy me a cup of hot chocolate over break, and now I'm afraid he thinks we are going out."

Millie said, "At least you didn't kiss him."

Lindsay probed, "Millie! What did you do?"

Millie confessed, "Well, Tommy has been more and more distant since he started bible college. Sam invited me over to watch Dick Clark on New Year's Eve. You were out with Nick. Next thing I know Sam is kissing Maureen, Bill is kissing Cindy, and Neal is kissing me. Its easy to get caught up in New Years Eve."

Lindsay commiserated, "Tell me about it." She then confessed kissing Nick at about the exactly the same time Millie was kissing Neal. Both girls decided to pretend the kissing incidents didn't happen, and to deal with them if either boy tries to make something of it.

_Music: Jan and Dean "Surf City"_

Neal, Gordon, and Sam were sitting in their hotel room. In the room next door were Cindy, Maureen, and two sophomore girls, named Julie and Lisa, who were at their first Model UN conference.

Neal said, "You know, Sam, they only have two queen beds in that room." The boys managed to get the last rollaway in their room.

Sam asked, "So?"

Neal replied, "So, that means that two girls are sleeping together in one bed."

Sam observed, "Neal, you are a pervert."

Finally the senior men had the courage to go over to the girls room.

Maureen invited, "Hey guys, come on in. We're just getting our teddys on and picking sides for the pillow fight."

Neal's eyes got big.

Sam explained, "Down boy, she's kidding."

Neal said, "I know that."

Instead of turning on the guys, Lisa hit the remote and turned on the TV. SCTV was on Cinemax.

Cindy said, "Sam, remember when your dad dressed like a vampire to hand out candy Halloween freshman year? He ended up scaring half the kids in Chippewa. Anyway, I just noticed Count Floyd looks just like your dad."

The girls, Gordon, and Neal laughed.

Sam just replied, "I know, I know."

Mr. Rosso was keeping a closer eye on the McKinley kids than they thought. He smiled. He knew nothing would be going on, and the boys would be back in their room in a couple hours or so. He was right. Saturday's conference also went well. The other advisors complimented Rosso on how well the McKinley delegation performed at the conference.

Two Weeks Later

Mr. Rosso brought the Model UN Club into his office. He teased, "Well, the board met last night..."

Neal, impatient as usual said, "...and."

Rosso started singing, "Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today," 

Maureen cried, "We're going to New York!"


	11. T And A

Chapter 11 T&A: Travel and Alcohol

March 1984

_Music: Steve Miller "Jet Airliner"_

The senior members of the McKinley High Model UN club were meeting at the gate in the Detroit airport. The group was flying to New York for a conference in the United Nations building itself. Faculty Advisor Jeff Rosso would have liked to take the whole club, but the budget only allowed him to take five kids. Gordon Crisp, Maureen Sampson, Cindy Sanders, Neil Schwieger, and Sam Weir were the lucky travelers.

Sam was embarrassed that his parents walked him all the way to the gate. But the high school senior did notice that the others had at least one parent with them waiting with them and Rosso.

Rosso announced, "Well, it looks like everybody is here. It's nice to see so many parents to see your kids off. I'll go ahead and start passing out boarding passes now, but don't go too far. The gate agent told me they would start boarding in 30 minutes."

Jean Weir asked her son, "Sammy do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Sam said, "Mom! I'm 17!" The Model UN President wanted to find somewhere to hide.

Harold Weir advised, "Listen to your mother, son, you never know about those airplane bathrooms. You could be in there an the plane might lose pressure and…"

Sam cried, "Dad! Please no stories about dying on the toilet." Sam was a little nervous about flying.

Once they were done snickering while overhearing Sam's conversation with his parents, the other Model UN'ers hit the nearest restroom. Sam wasn't far behind.

While in the restroom, Neal teased, "Now did you finish your business, Sammy?"

Sam replied, "Shut up, Neal." He then added, "What died in here, it reeks!"

From a stall Gordon Crisp said, "Hey, I don't wanna be sucked out of an airplane toilet!"

Neal laughed, "I doubt very much that would happen my friend. Have you ever heard of a courtesy flush?" Neal turned back to Sam and asked over the sound of a loud flush, "So Sam, big plans with Maureen in the Big Apple?"

Sam replied, "Neal, you know Maureen and I are just friends."

Neal observed, "More importantly, does she know that?"

Giggling Marlin Cantina. Cabo San Lucas, Baja California Sur, Mexico.

_Music: Glenn Fry "Party Town"_

Lindsay was glad she took this trip to Mexico with her childhood friend Millie for spring break. The beaches were awesome and the men were gorgeous. There was no need for fake ID, or any ID for that matter, to get a drink. Watching Millie down her fifth margarita, Lindsay was wondering if the lack of alcohol control was such a great idea.

Millie shouted, "I love this song!" And within a flash was engulfed in the mob of spring breakers on the dance floor.

Lindsay was wondering if she should go out in search of her friend when a familiar male voice said, "Lindsay? Lindsay Weir, is that you?"

Lindsay looked at the guy about her age that was calling her. He looked familiar, but she couldn't come up with a name, so she just smiled and greeted him with, "Hey, you."

The young man smiled and said, "You don't remember me, do you." He then offered his hand, "Harris Trinsky, we were in the same class at McKinley High."

While shaking his hand, Lindsay marveled at how much the boy had changed. He cut his hair, got contacts, spent some time in the sun, and looks like he had been working out some.

Lindsay recalled, "Harris, of course. I remember you now. You hung out with my brother Sam some. It's been awhile."

Harris explained, "I've been at Cal Tech studying computers. I really love the California weather. How about you?"

Lindsay replied, "I'm at the University of Michigan. I really like the atmosphere on campus. Right now I'm between majors, but am leaning towards…"

Harris interrupted his former classmate with, "My God! Is that Millie Kentner?"

Lindsay said, "Huh!" When she turned around to see what Harris was looking at she exclaimed, "Oh, No!"

There, dancing on the bar with Millie. She and a group of sorority girls were doing a drunken chorus line while passing a bottle of Cuervo, much to the enjoyment of the male patrons of the cantina.

Harris helped Lindsay get to the bar. Lindsay pleaded, "Millie come down!"

Millie said, "Hi Lindsay! I see you found a friend!" Millie tried to wave, but almost slipped off.

Lindsay told Harris, "I gotta get her down, give me a boost." Soon Lindsay was on the bar, much to the cheers of the patrons.

Millie hugged her friend and slurred, "I love you, man."

The guys at the bar shouted, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" And much to Lindsay's shock, Millie surprised her with a quick kiss. This gained approval from the cantina's patrons.

Lindsay lowered Millie to Harris. Harris said, "Let's get her out of here before she starts a riot."

Lindsay asked Harris, "Are all guys such perverts?" Harris just shrugged.

The three started walking towards the girls' hotel, with Millie in the middle being half carried by the other two. Millie looked at Harris and asked, "Do I know you?"

Harris answered, "Yes, I'm Harris. We went to school together."

Millie replied, "Man, you got hot. Lindsay needs a boyfriend."

Lindsay cried in horror, "Millie!" Harris just smiled.

Millie then said out of nowhere, "They got busted, then they got badges. Da da da da. We're the mod squad. I'm Julie, cause I'm in the middle, Lindsay you're Link cause you're cool, and Harris you can be Pete."

Lindsay laughed, "She's gone."

Harris teased, "What, aren't I cool?"

Millie said, "You're the coolest. I'll be Pete. Harris you can be Julie." Giggling, Millie tried to change places with Harris and almost knocked all three of them over.

Harris suggested, "No, lets just stay where we are."

Lindsay said, "This is our hotel. I think I can take it from here, thanks all your help Harris."

Harris replied, "Anytime. We've all been there. Take care of your friend."

Lindsay said, "Nite"

As Lindsay was guiding Millie to their room, Millie shouted loud enough for Harris and half the hotel to hear, "Aren't you going to invite him up to the room?"

Lindsay realized then it was going to be a long night. Then she realized it wasn't that long ago that she kept Millie up for two nights because of Lindsay's experimentation with diet pills. Karma can be a real bitch.

Lindsay helped Millie get into a nightshirt and into bed. Millie wasn't in bed more than ten minutes before she ran into the bathroom. Lindsay then heard her friend loudly regurgitating the Jose Cuervo.

Lindsay held back her friends hair, rubbed her back, and soothed, "That's it, get it out…"

After blowing chunks, Millie drunkenly told her friend, "Lindsay, you should be a Nurse. You're so caring."

Lindsay laughed, "Me a Nurse? I'd feel sorry for anyone who came into that ER."

Millie started to laugh, but the laugh quickly turned into puke. Millie then started to cry.

Lindsay consoled, "Its all right, sweetie, this happens to everybody who drinks."

Millie cried, "Its not that, I think I'm turning into a lesbian! I'll never get to be a math teacher!"

Lindsay laughed, "Millie, you are not gay. Even if you were, you could still teach math."

Millie protested, "But I kissed you."

Lindsay explained, "You were, and are, drunk."

Millie then asked, "Was there tongue?"

Lindsay sighed, "No Millie, no tongue."

Millie said "Good," Then proceeded to pray once again to the porcelain god.

After it looked like Millie had quieted down a bit, Lindsay had her drink some bottled water, and helped her friend to bed. Lindsay then went out to the hotel's balcony and watched the surf pound the shoreline. She found the steady rhythm of the ocean very soothing.

Lindsay woke up a few hours earlier very hungry. She decided to go down to breakfast, but decided she better take a shower first. After all, who knows who may be downstairs. The bathroom looked like it belonged more in a frat house than two girls hotel room. Lindsay tried to avoid gagging, and did as much of her business as she could while holding her breath. When she got out of the bathroom, Millie was staring at the door. She looked very ill.

Lindsay said, "Sorry, I tried to be quiet. How are you doing?"

Millie replied, "I'm never drinking again. Remember when I tried pot sophomore year? This is far, far worse."

Lindsay, still concerned, "I'm going down to the restaurant to get some chorizo and eggs. You want anything?"

Millie cried, "Oh god. Please don't mention food."

Lindsay could hear Millie running to the bathroom as she was leaving the room. She made a mental note to leave the maid a big tip.

_Music: Eagles "In the City"_

Sam knocked on the girl's hotel room. Cindy answered.

"Hey Sam," The redhead greeted.

"Hey Cindy," Sam said, "is Maureen here?"

Maureen laughed, "I'm right here in front of you Sam. The room isn't that big."

Cindy said, "Oh, I just realized I should go over the Grad Night budget with Neal." Neal was McKinley High's student body treasurer. Cindy added, "I'll be back in 60 minutes."

Once Cindy was gone, Sam pointed out to Maureen, "Subtlety was never her strong suit."

Maureen retorted, "And you have a penchant for stating the obvious. What's up?"

Sam replied, "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to chat. So what do you think of New York?"

Maureen replied, "I think its great. I'd love to explore the art museums more. But that's not why you came here is it?"

Sam then embraced Maureen, and the two started kissing. They fell on the bed, but Sam kept to their unspoken boundries.

Maureen finally asked, "Are we buddies, or are we dating?"

Sam admitted, "I don't want to ruin our friendship. It was years before Cindy and I could be friends after I went out with her in Freshman year."

Maureen asked Sam, "Do you regret going out with her?"

Sam honestly replied, "No, not really."

Maureen said, "Then I think you have your answer."

Sam thought about it and said, "Maureen would you like to go out on a date sometime."

Maureen teased, "Let me think about it"

Sam groaned.

Maureen replied seconds later, "Yes."

The two resumed kissing until Cindy lightly knocked on the door 60 minutes later.


	12. McKinley High's Got Talent

Chapter 12: McKinley's Got Talent

April 1984

_Music: Queen "We Will Rock You"_

The crowds were filling the auditorium for the annual McKinley High Spring Talent Show. Bill and Cindy ran into Sam, Maureen, and Neal outside of the entrance to the projection room. Bill and Sam would be running lights and sound for the show, while Cindy would be the emcee. Neal was one of the acts.

Cindy looked at the suitcase next to Neal, "Is Morty in there?"

It sounded like somebody was banging on the inside of the box, while a muffled voice cried, "Let me out, let me out!" Neal had been practicing ventriloquism for years.

Bill said, "That dummy gives me the creeps."

The suitcase quipped in a muffled voice, "That's funny, Cindy was saying the same thing about you last night."

Everybody laughed, except Bill. And when the geek turned jock glared at the case instead of Neal, everybody started laughing harder.

Cindy then said, "OH! We have news."

The other three looked nervous. When a high school couple said they had news, it usually meant that they were going to be more than just two.

Cindy then gushed, "I got into Stanford. Yes, Princeton was my first choice, but Stanford has a great pre-law and law school. It will also look good when I run for senate."

Neal said, without too much enthusiasm, "Oh that's just great."

Bill added, "And I accepted an basketball scholarship to UC Berkeley. I have a feeling Mr. Rosso's recommendation helped me get in. That way Cindy and I can be close and visit on weekends and some evenings."

Neal whined, "Oh how wonderful. I can't believe this."

Cindy finally told Neal, "I'm sorry you didn't get into a good school, but that's no reason to be a killjoy when we give out good news. What cow college accepted you anyway?"

Neal moaned, "Stanford University. I originally was going to go to UM, but my dad reminded me a big name school would help me get into a good medical school. I figured, what the hell, I'd go to California and get away from my family and start over fresh."

Sam and Maureen laughed at the idea of Neal and Cindy going to college together, with Bill Haverchuck popping in. Soon the other three joined in.

Cindy asked Sam, "Did you get into film school?"

Sam said, "Yes, University of Michigan. It wasn't my top choice, but I listened to Rosso and had a couple back ups. This way I can get my film degree without coming out of college under a mountain of debt."

Maureen added. "And I'm going to study science education at UM. Somebody's got to keep girls interested in science."

Neal observed, "Sam and Maureen are going to college together," which got an "awwe" from Bill and Cindy.

Ken, Amy, Millie, and Lindsay were just arriving in a borrowed car from UM. They definitely didn't want to miss the talent show. As they were walking up to the auditorium Ken started singing, "Off we go, into the wild blue yonder…" Up ahead was Nick Andopolis in his Air Force blues.

Lindsay said, "Hey Nick, out here scoping out new recruits?"

Nick replied, "Nah, I'm not recruiting anymore. I just figured I'd come to the old school one more time before I ship out."

Ken asked, "Where they sending you now, Beirut?"

Nick laughed, "Close. Texas for four months of Air Force band school."

Lindsay's exclaimed, "You made it in the band! Congratulations!"

Amy added, "Yeah, Nick congratulations." Millie also gave her congratulations.

Nick said, "Thanks, and thanks for helping me Amy. My dad wasn't thrilled about the band idea at first, but then he said 'at least you'll still be in the Air Force.' I did feel some vindication for all those years I spent practicing the drums while my dad said it was a waste of time."

Mr. Rosso came up and said, "Well here's a blast from the past. Keeping up with those drums, Nick?"

Nick replied, "I'm going to be in the Air Force Band, Mr. Rosso!"

Rosso said, "Outstanding, now we have two musicians and two political science majors in the gang."

Ken said, "Actually, I switched to finance last year. No money in poli sci."

Lindsay said, "And I'm going to major in Environmental Science."

Rosso seemed disappointed, and seemed to notice Millie for the first time, telling her, "Let me know when you're ready to do your student teaching, Millie.

Millie replied, "Sure thing Mr. Rosso." The five friends laughed and went in to find their seats.

_Music: Pink Floyd "In the Flesh."_

The talent show went smoothly. Sam and Bill were right on the sound and light cues. Neal's ventriloquism act went off without a hitch. A few minutes after Neal's act was over while the fifth garage band for the evening was on, there was a knock at the projection room door.

Sam said, "Bill I have my hands full, go get the door."

Bill was surprised to see it was Neal. Bill asked, "What are you doing here?"

Neal said, "Cindy sent me up here. Her highness wants you right away."

Bill protested, "But I'm busy here."

Neal said, "That's probably why she sent me to get you, so I can cover. Dude, she's your girlfriend."

Bill practically ran out of the room. Shortly after he left, there was another knock on the door. Sam answered it. It was Maureen.

Sam asked, "Do you have it."

Maureen smiled and produced a Super 8 film reel. Sam took the cover off the projector in the room. Underneath was the Super 8 projector he and Neal had swapped for the school's 16 mm earlier in the day. While Sam loaded the film, Maureen locked the door.

Bill came up to Cindy, "You needed me?" He asked breathlessly.

Cindy replied to a confused Bill, "No, and I'm about to go back on."

Cindy walked on stage and addressed the audience, "Now that's all of our acts. Please remain seated while the jud."

In the booth Sam ordered, "Cut stage mikes."

In his Captain Kirk voice, Neal said, "You have control of the ship."

In a microphone from the booth, Sam announced, "Do not attempt to adjust your microphone, we have control of the assembly."

Jean Weir asked, "Is that Sam?"

Harold replied, "What is he up to now."

Sam continued, "We can control the light, making it from pitch black," On cue, Maureen hit all the house lights, Sam went on amongst audience whistles, "Or make it bright as day." Maureen flipped every switch she could see. They could hear people yelling all the way from the front row.

Cindy told Bill, "Stop them."

Bill said, "Sam has the key to the room. They have control over pretty much everything from up there." Cindy gave Bill a look and he went running to the projection room.

Sam kept to his script, "We control sound, and can make it a soft whisper, or a loud shout." People were holding their ears after the last part.

Sam completed his monologue, "So sit back, relax, and for the next few minutes enjoy the awe and mystery that is McKinley High School"

At that, Sam started the movie projector. The film started out at basketball practice. It showed cheerleaders and players. Sam's narration of the film said, "We have a message for the beautiful people of the world. The jocks, the cheerleaders…" The focus then went away from practice to bully turned burnout Alan White and friends, and the music switched to Van Halen. The narration continued, "There's a lot more us than there are of you. The freaks, the geeks, the nerds, the burnouts. We are the real students of McKinley High."

That line received an unexpected round of applause. Along with the applause, Sam, Neal and Maureen could hear Ball banging on the door to the Projection room.

The film then showed spring picture day, where indeed the 'beautiful people' were in the minority. The song playing on the soundtrack was Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation." Credits read 'Freaks and Geeks: a film by Sam Weir The film showed people showing frustration using various forms of technology to the tune of Styx's "Mr. Roboto."The narration continued, "Without us, you wouldn't be able to turn on a VCR or use make sense of your computers." The shot then went to a freak garage band, "Without us, your music would consist of Debbie Gibson and Tiffany." The next scene was of Model UN, and the narration concluded with, "We are the future, we are the champions." And the soundtrack played, of course, Queen's "We are the Champions."

Sam got back on the projection room mike and said, "We now return control of this assembly back to you, until the next time the control voice takes you back to… reality."

What happened next surprised everybody, Sam most of all. The crowd gave the film a standing ovation.

Maureen kissed her boyfriend and said, "Sammy, sweetie that was awesome!"

Neal shook Sam's hand, "And said, I'm not going to kiss you, but I agree that was awesome, my man."

Cindy looked very pissed. She tried the mike, and to her relief, it worked. The student body president then announced, "I'm sorry about that little disruption. I assure you it will be taken care of. It looks like the judges have made a decision."

Mr. Rosso, the head judge, gave Cindy an envelope. The cheerleader said while opening the envelope, "And the winner is…" Reading the paper Cindy stopped. She looked at the judges and said, "This can't be right. Do all of you agree?" She paused and continue, "Very well, the judges have spoken. The winner of the 1984 McKinley High Spring Talent show is Sam Weir for his original short film _Freaks and Geeks_.

The audience gave a thunderous round of applause. Sam ran out the door of the projection room.

Sam said, "Hi Bill"

Bill didn't look near as angry as Cindy, in fact he said to his friend, "Congratulations, Sam."

Sam yelled over his shoulder "Thanks." as he made it into the Auditorium. Sam ran up on stage to accept his award; where he could see all of his friends, as well has his parents, and sister cheering very loudly for him. This was definitely a memory Sam Weir would keep for a lifetime.


End file.
